


What Do You Want?

by NidHeddarra



Series: The Musings of The Houses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: Everyone wants something. The only difference between wartime and peace is that people's desires change.





	What Do You Want?

There’s a bone deep chill in the air as the wind whipped round and around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Alice gave little mind to the cold and continued down the path to Hogsmead Village.

The smell of Decaying forest filled Alice from head to toe reminding her of Halloweens from the past. Her mind’s eye filled with fearsome costumes and endless trick or treating for a few hours alongside her friends and mother.

But times had changed and there were true monsters out and about now. Thoughts of times already gone were banished from Alice’s mind. She would revisit it later, with a large bottle of whiskey, and when she wasn’t here.

An old building that had seen better days with a mangled sign hanging by the door was Alice’s destination. Owned by Aberforth Dumbledore the Hogs Head was the perfect place to meet underneath the Headmasters nose.

Alice snuck inside via the back entrance before passing through to the bar where Aberforth himself sat with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers waiting. Moonlight made shadows with the tumblers as Alice filled each of them in a practiced movement.

“Took you long enough to get here little Slytherin.”

“Umbridge makes maneuvering around a bit of a challenge even for me old man. Course having such fine liquor to look forward to certainly makes the trouble worth it.” The whiskey burned pleasantly on its way down giving Alice a nice buzz like feeling.

“We both know you ain’t here for the drink lass. You’re getting ready to run.”

“Yes I am. I’m getting my family and I am getting them out of this hell hole of a country to somewhere safe. Now I’m no fan of you or Albus Dumbledore but out of the two of you I’ll deal with you first. You can get me what I need. So the question is simple Aberforth. What do you want?”

Because that was always the question wasn’t it?

What do you want?

What needs to be sacrificed?

And so here Alice was bargaining for her family’s life as best she could. Waiting and wondering what the Dumbledore in front of her wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.


End file.
